


有凤栖梧【情趣look番外】

by pipicat



Category: One Direction
Genre: M/M, 旭润
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-10 03:22:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,406
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17418101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pipicat/pseuds/pipicat





	有凤栖梧【情趣look番外】

旭凤睁开双眼，环视四周，那团绚丽的光辉已经消失，明白自己大概是回到了天界，想着此前一番遭遇万不能让自家兄长也涉险，他抬手布下了结界，才放心离去。

 

天界的夜不长也不短，可今夜孤枕的火神殿下梦却很多。

“夫君，我想要你。”润玉长发未束，及腰青丝倾泻在身后，身上只是随意披了一件外衫向他走来。行走间他腿间的物件随着步子摇曳，流光溢彩，正是旭凤在活春宫里看见的东西。

梦中的润玉每走一步都撩得他心猿意马，正欲抱起那点火的人翻云覆雨，清晨的第一缕日光也照进了栖梧宫，落在旭凤脸上。某只梦里也欲求不满的凤凰也被晒醒了。苦逼的战神看着身下的昂扬，回忆起梦中润玉的模样，泄了出来。明明佳人在侧，不能吃，不能动，还得自己动手，是可忍孰不可忍。

“燎原君！”战神殿下不满

“去给本殿寻些晶石来，要光彩夺目的。”战神殿下磨牙道

“我去一趟星河，你将寻到的金刚石放案上即可。”

 

是日润玉下朝后换下了朝服，一身白衣儒雅在案前品茶，他正微侧着头询问邝露

“今日旭凤不曾来过？”

邝露摇摇头笑道”也许晚些时候就来了，殿下离不开陛下“

天色正好，这边旭凤将自己锁在栖梧宫打磨燎原君寻来的晶石，他沿着记忆做了条跟那春宫里差不多的链子，只是又改动了些许，再将自己从星河深处取来的星辰之辉化在了一件蛟纱做的外袍上，又准备了一双小物件。然后将这些仔细的放在盒子里，笑得意味深长，才换了身华服往璇玑宫走去。

 

璇玑宫

 

润玉端起茶杯，望了一眼烈日高悬，心中又一口气还没叹完，凭空却忽然伸出一只手按住了他举杯的手。那只手白皙修长，指骨分明，润玉顺着看上去，旭凤双眸弯弯拉着他手腕进了里屋。

他松了手，献宝一般将盒子推到天帝陛下面前，一脸羞涩。

润玉目光落到眼前的盒子上，虽有一种不好的预感，但仍是笑着问

“给我的？”

“嗯呐！”某人就差没把尾巴变出来甩了。

“什么东西，神神秘秘的。”润玉抬手打开盒子，眉眼含三分笑意。

待盒子里的物件悬空浮在眼前的时候，天帝陛下总算明白不好的预感是为何了。虽然他不知道那几个闪着光的东西是什么，但那件蛟纱外袍和与旭凤欢好多年的直觉告诉他，大抵也不是什么正经的东西。

 

天帝陛下摸着眼前星光熠熠的衣饰，挑眉问道

“何意？”

“昨日我在梦中去了异世，那里的人们都如此打扮”某只凤凰不害臊的撒谎。

润玉听罢扬眉示意他继续说，一副识破谎言不拆穿他的模样。

但这不要脸的凤凰见他不置可否，干脆走过去抱住大腿一边磨蹭一边撒娇。

“而且，再过几日便是我生辰了，哥，我想要礼物，穿给我看嘛～”

“本座已备下礼物，不必如此”天帝陛下继续笑着打太极。

四目相对，旭凤见他刀枪不入，也不再装可爱。缓缓的偏头，微狭眼眸，唇角慢慢上翘，不动声色的捏了个法诀，幻化出一身放荡至极的打扮，然后极为优雅的转了个圈，道

“若我以此与玉儿交换呢”

润玉看着眼前的旭凤，心上一窒，良久没有动作，但眼底的墨色仿佛晕开一片。

那不知羞的凤凰现下只穿了一层玄色刺金的广袖长袍，衣摆袖口处是层层叠叠的凤凰暗纹，暗纹里隐隐约约流淌着深红，衣袂铺开来，邪性肆意，且里面不着一物，大喇喇的站在润玉面前。

“玉儿，我这样好看么”旭凤站在原地，张开双手问他。

润玉仍是看着他不答话。

良久，旭凤勾唇笑了，上前迈了一小步，仔细看火神殿下的墨发之间还有一双黑色的猫耳朵，此刻他手中也拿着一条黑色的猫尾玉势，在润玉的注视下伸出舌头一下一下的舔舐。

“陛下想将此物给我塞进去么？”旭凤勾引道

少顷，天帝陛下缓慢的抬眸，对上他的视线，目色深深，忽而弯眉而笑，色若春花，上前一步将眼前的勾人的凤凰揽入怀中，呼吸全落在他颈间，撩得旭凤脊骨酥麻，低声道。

“本座允了”

 

……

几日后，天界火神殿下生辰八方来贺，好不热闹，九霄云殿宴声四起。酒足后，众仙都在等着今年份的狗粮。不怪他们这么自觉，往昔火神殿下生辰自家陛下都是大赦天下，且高调十足的展示自己的宠爱，去年陛下就亲自去洪荒之尽取了貔貅脊骨化作凤首箜篌的饰物，以护火神殿下平安。但众仙也没想到自家陛下今年能如此大手笔，润玉将整个星河划出一条分支，悬于栖梧宫之上，抬头就能看见星河流淌，熠熠闪耀。

吃饱了狗粮之后，众仙识趣的告退，不再打扰他二人。

“今年火神殿下怕是该封天后了。”太巳仙人与破军并肩走着说道。

“我觉得不会，陛下与殿下感情甚笃，千年来也不曾在意这些权位虚名。”破军回道

......

夜色如墨，万籁有声。

准天后火神殿下正一袭华美的玄色长袍衣衫不整的倚在榻上准备侍寝，他视线落在那纱帘后的暖池中，人影晃动。不多时，帘后传来玉石碰撞的响声，润玉身披盈满星辉之光的蛟纱走过来，他赤着足，脚腕处的红色玉环在半透明的下摆中若隐若现。眼尾微微上挑，带着沐浴之后的水汽，外衣上的星光趁着他莹白如玉的胸膛，添了一分圣洁之感，但随着他走来，腿间叮当作响的流苏式样东西，和胸前两颗红宝石的乳夹又将这具身子的魅惑极度放大。

旭凤视线慢慢上移，那走过来的美人面上覆了一层面纱，不若寻常材质，由银线做成，线尾处缀着晶石，也是流苏状。

“芙蓉不及美人妆，水殿风来珠翠香。”他抬手将润玉拉入怀中，将两人间的距离彻底抹去，嗅了一口怀中人自带的冷香。

润玉柔顺的被他搂在怀中，轻笑了一声，然后抬手揽过他的脖颈，伸手抚旭凤上头顶的黑色猫耳朵，复又沿着轮廓而下，捏住他的下巴

“火神殿下可别忘了与本座之约。”

“自然不会忘，但眼下有更重要的事要办。”话音刚落润玉的面纱便被扯了下来，旭凤捧起润玉的脸深情而热烈的吻住了他。唇舌交融，急切却又缱绻。润玉向来是喜欢他的热烈的，哪怕在这个吻中几乎不得喘息。

“玉儿，这几日想我么?"

怎能不想，他二人自互通心意以来几乎夜夜翻云覆雨，早已在对方的身体里留下了不可磨灭的刻印。更遑论今日特殊，他们皆作放浪打扮，润玉靠着他胸膛被他门户大敞的抱着抚慰，一时也情动了起来。

他先前走过来的时候身下的物件随着步子摩擦，一点点的蹭着他会阴的诡异触感，暂且还能忽视，如今坐在旭凤身上，那流光溢彩的【丁字裤】就开始上缩更加的束缚着他，刺激着他。

旭凤一手将他搂着玩弄着润玉胸前的乳夹，时而拉扯，时而放开又扣上，一边低头漫不经心的拨弄他腿间的玩意儿。往下看去，几条晶石流苏勉强的覆盖在润玉挺立的玉柱上，然后自腰线到身后有一条细小珍珠穿成的链条勾过会阴，埋进雪丘深处。随着润玉控制不住的轻颤，一下一下的磨着他的坚挺，他的会阴，他的后穴，他喘息着被上下其手，眼角红晕一片，更添魅色。

“嗯啊......停下，本座还要......啊。”天帝陛下被这新奇物件和旭凤高超的手段折磨得话都说不完。

“不急，先喂饱我。”旭凤吻在他耳际，触感酥麻，气息灼烫，细细低语。

唇舌慢慢的覆上润玉颤抖的眼睫，再调戏一般的舔了一口水红的眼尾，旭凤起身将他压在榻上，用指尖细细的开拓着那销魂之处，那蜜穴已经开始慢慢的溢出肠液。

“旭凤.....啊，解开我”此时天帝陛下也明白自己已经在劫难逃

“兄长带着它的样子如此惑人，我如何舍得。”旭凤在他锁骨处大力吮吸着，手在腰臀处来回抚弄，被这番有技巧的揉捏，他整个人都在颤抖。润玉身子上的毛发稀少，甚至没有，一双长腿白皙修长，骨架匀称，但那流畅优美的肌理，劲瘦有力的腰肢，挺立的昂扬，一一昭告着这是男子的身躯。

“玉儿果然冰肌玉骨，有时候我都在想兄长是否并非我等凡夫俗子”

天帝陛下忍着他的撩拨，微抬下巴，斜睨他一眼，“本座是否为男子，不若火神殿下亲自试上一试。”

“好啊，以后如你所愿，现下....”旭凤抽出手指一个挺身埋进了身下人的蜜穴，哑声道“先吃了你。”

霸道的纠缠，强烈的侵占，急切的抽插，尖锐的快感顺着润玉小腹而上，蔓延至全身。他随着旭凤的动作收缩自己的后穴，前面后面都湿得一塌糊涂，体内的敏感点被精准有力的照顾着，身下那根珍珠链条也一并和旭凤一起摩擦着他。润玉克制不住呻吟连连，喘息声支离破碎。

“旭儿....啊，那里....继续。”

“舒服么？”旭凤有技巧的小幅度停着腰，缓慢而有力的打着圈

“嗯.....啊。”

夜色漫漫，栖梧宫顶上星光熠熠，窗台前两道交缠的身影激烈的律动着。润玉整个人趴扶在窗栏边，腰臀处被高高抬起，承受着身后男子的撞击。

双腿间的玩物已被取下，被激烈的进犯着，淫靡的水声在交合处无比清晰，润玉脸上挂着泪痕，神志不清，双眼茫然的看向窗外星辰，断断续续的呻吟着

“轻些.....啊.....夫君。”此时他已无力反抗，被旭凤哄着说了不少平日里绝不会开口的话，甚至还拉着旭凤的手往自己的挺立处套弄。

“呜...帮我....”对方的渴求让旭凤很满意，他微勾唇角，诱道

“玉儿乖，用后面去好不好，会舒服的。”说完就探手过去，将润玉的玉柱封住。

润玉皱着眉，眼中又开始泛起泪光，前面不得纾解，后面被大力的撞击得起起伏伏，他只能紧紧的含着穴内的凶器，有节奏的吞噬。旭凤玩弄着他红肿的乳珠，低头咬住他的肩膀，一遍又一遍的说

“润玉，你是我一个人的，只能让我操干，只能为我高潮。”

一遍遍的低语随着感官的刺激，润玉喘息着，叫喊着，伴着激烈的抽插忽然穴内开始水流不止。  
天帝陛下第一次用后面高潮了。他虚弱的喘着气，被旭凤翻过来承受了一个绵长的吻，体内的肉棒仍是深埋其中。高潮的余韵很舒服，润玉也不计较。柔顺的搂住旭凤脖颈，将一条腿自觉的缠在他腰间。一吻结束后，他舔着旭凤的唇角，将自己后穴迎了上去，贪婪淫荡的吮吸着旭凤。

“我帮你。”在润玉的配合和刻意诱惑下，那坚挺了许久的火热终于释放出来，浇灌在蜜穴深处。

天帝陛下半撑着身子，抬手想将身上的人拂开，却没想到动作间旭凤还未抽出的那处又开始起势，一个猛烈的进攻又抵在了他的穴心。

“你！”天帝陛下无力的瞪着眼前人，又被拖入欲望的深渊。

“性感天帝，只能是我一个人的。”

 

长夜慢慢，院内火树银花，龙吟凤舞。


End file.
